


【斯哈补档】有关西弗勒斯·斯内普的情色向崩坏幻想

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: 纯洁之死 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Roleplay, bunch of other stuff, teacher/student relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 懒得系统写注意了，通篇无肉，全是崩坏向幻想。每个故事之间并不见得有联系，自由心证吧。含有一定的AU情节。背景并不是很重要，就这样。退圈补档。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 纯洁之死 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662721
Kudos: 20





	1. 清晨更衣

西弗勒斯躺在大床的外侧，看着洗漱完毕的哈利从浴室里走出来。他穿着平角裤和内衣，头发还湿漉漉的，看起来没有往日那样乱糟糟的。他颈子上搭着白毛巾，白净的脸还带着潮气，初晨的阳光从窗外打进来，照得他看起来像是拂晓时的天使。

他走到床边，拉下毛巾随手抛向西弗勒斯的方向。男人在那片湿透的雪白织物落在自己脸上之前伸手抓住了它，哈利咯咯地笑，漫不经心地催促他起床。西弗勒斯半躺着，慵懒的看着男孩儿有条不紊地捡起他们昨晚抛了一地的脏衣物放在一旁，然后从衣柜里拿他日常穿的衣服。当注意到那只手停留在哪一套搭配上时，西弗勒斯舔了舔唇，一种超出预期的愉悦和期待洗劫了他的全身，带来了某种妙不可言的效果。

哈利抓住混杂在男人的黑衣之间的套装，把衣架从衣柜里拉了出来。他把上面的东西摘下来抛在床上，衣服落在西弗勒斯脚下方的位置，男人随手把毛巾放在床头柜上，紧盯着眼前的景象。

哈利双手在身前交叉，握住自己贴身的背心的两侧，然后向上把它脱了下来。他几乎全部的肉体都暴露的空气里，阳光贪婪地爱抚他单薄的肩膀、细瘦的胳膊和纤美的腰肢，就如西弗勒斯的视线正做的那样。他可以看到男孩的肩胛骨在细腻的皮肤和薄薄的肌肉之下运动，就好像他真的有一对翅膀正要从那里伸展出来。当他转过来好把滑下他的双臂的衣物抛在床上时——这孩子从来记不住要把它们叠好放在一边——西弗勒斯可以看到他瘦弱的胸膛和肋骨，有几朵仍然红着的斑痕点缀在那里，一定是男人固执的吮咬的结果。

西弗勒斯一眨不眨地看着哈利拿起先前放在床上的上衣：一件白色的衬衫，用近色的银线做出条纹的效果。衬衫的做工十分精巧，领口边角配有银质的衣领夹，并不浮夸而且十分优雅。哈利低头一颗一颗地把扣子系好后，几乎没有人可以把这个被精心对待的男孩儿和他一贯莽撞冲动的形象结合在一起。哈利整了整衣服，仰起下巴来扣最上面的一粒扣子——往常这是西弗勒斯的活，但此刻他正躺在床上欣赏美景。他有一个小巧的下巴，流畅的下颌线条仍带有介于少年与青年之间微妙的稚气。西弗勒斯看着他系好扣子，遮住了那对漂亮的锁骨。

他看着哈利转过身，弯下腰打开了衣柜下半部分的一个抽屉。西弗勒斯眨了眨眼，哈利在翻找着什么东西，他能看到一个极其美味的小屁股——浑圆挺巧，从衬衫的下方露出来，弯腰的姿势更加凸显那个可爱的圆翘肉体与塌下去的腰形成的凹陷。而最为让人心动的，沐浴过后微潮时套上的灰色平角裤正略湿地紧贴着那迷人的双丘，服帖地勾勒出最情色的股沟部位。西弗勒斯的脑海中不可抑止地浮现出藏在两个臀瓣之中的那些美丽褶皱，他轻轻深吸了一口气，在被子的下方曲起了腿。

哈利终于找到了他要的东西。他坐到床边上，手里拿着一双黑色的半筒棉袜。他翘着腿把右脚先穿上，半筒袜沿着他线条流畅的小腿上拉，包裹到凸出的膝盖上方一点的位置。接着是另一只，棉袜勒在他的大腿肚下方，三条白色的细边装饰在筒沿。哈利的腿并不很修长，但足够纤瘦和有力，这让他看起来并没有他实际那样矮小。

最后，哈利拿起了放在床上的吊带裤。这是一条吊带西装短裤，黑色的裤脚略微收拢，看起来有些俏皮。他站起来，弯下腰把双腿套进裤管里。西弗勒斯看着他一下下拉拽着裤腰以让它完全包裹住自己的屁股，打散了起床走过去抱住男孩儿的想法。他缓缓地将自己撑坐了起来，专注地凝视着哈利的动作。哈利放松而自然地勾住了垂下去的两条吊带，灵巧地翻转手腕，将吊带拉上了肩头。

这一切做完，他又整了整紧包着屁股的裤子，然后装作从未意识到西弗勒斯灼热的视线的样子，站起来走到他身侧问道：“你还打算一直在那里躺着吗？如果是，告诉我我的领结放在什么地方？”

“你用不着那个。”西弗勒斯说，他的声音沙哑得几不成调。

“哈？什么？为什——哇啊！”

终于，在哈利的惊呼声中，西弗勒斯强健的手臂如同巨蟒捕猎一般卷上那截垂涎已久的纤细腰肢，嘴角带笑地将他的猎物拐上了床。

……

……

……

……

哈利失神地躺在西弗勒斯身下，被夹在柔软的床垫和西弗勒斯仍然高热的身体之间。他大口地喘着气，扭过头意图躲开男人高温的领域。

平息了一会儿，西弗勒斯掐着他柔软的臀部抽了出去，过程中为敏感的甬道带来的摩擦再次激起哈利轻微的啜泣和大臂上胡乱的掐挠。西弗勒斯跪坐起来拉开距离端详，哈利的胸前被扯得乱糟糟的，衬衫上满是褶子；一只袜筒被拉到了脚踝，另一只则壅在小腿肚。他的吊带裤仍然裹在身上，仅凭一边岌岌可危的吊带挂在肩膀上。

西弗勒斯顺了顺他汗湿的头发，轻轻亲吻他的额头、鼻梁、被泪水打湿的美丽绿眼睛和睫毛，问道：“还好吗？”

哈利从喉咙里发出几个呼噜呼噜的音节，像只猫一样蹭了蹭男人的手掌。他懒洋洋的赖皮样子让男人的嘴角弯成一个近似微笑的弧度，西弗勒斯托起他点缀着几个咬痕的小腿，依次把他的袜子拉回到原位。接着哈利的鼻尖被轻轻咬了一口，西弗勒斯的体温突然离他而去，失去安抚的哈利用鼻子胡乱哼出几个不满的音节。

“抬起来。”男人说，托住他的屁股。哈利顺从地抬起屁股，一个冰凉的触感贴在他细腻的股沟里面，让他打了个抖。西弗勒斯用那条哈利丢给他的毛巾草草地擦去了哈利屁股上粘着的他的精液，但根本没有理会哈利射在自己的裤子里的那些。把臀瓣和穴口擦干净后，西弗勒斯伸出手，搀扶着哈利在床上跪了起来。哈利的腿分开在两侧，不住地颤抖着，他抬起头疑惑地看着西弗勒斯。

“你早上是不是约了格兰杰和韦斯莱取东西？”西弗勒斯扯出一个假笑，一边平整他的衬衫一边问。

哈利的脸瞬间被惊恐的表情充满。“天哪！”他叫到，接着为自己嗓音的沙哑和其中包含的情色意味惊得脸红不已，“我……我忘了。现在是什么时候了？”他慌张地问，“我们约在楼下见面的，哦上帝保佑我没有迟到太多！”

“还有10分钟时间，哈利。”西弗勒斯这下是真的微笑了，邪恶地、全然不怀好意地。“现在穿好衣服，跑下楼，到楼底下去，根本花不了5分钟。”

哈利揽着他的肩舒了口气：“那就好，我可不希望因为拿资料晚了而被赫敏骂。”

西弗勒斯的笑容扩大了一点，他顺好哈利的衬衫，把哈利的吊带裤拉了上去。哈利不解地、脸红得快要冒烟一般地看着他，眼睛里写满了害羞和不敢置信。男人的表情看起来简直可以说是十恶不赦。“亲爱的，”他说，声音像耳语一样轻柔，哈利唾弃因此而被安抚了的他自己。“前后不过10分钟。你可要注意，不要让你的小朋友发现了你和自己教授之间的——”他颇有针对性地拍了一下哈利的屁股，哈利猛地一绷臀部的肌肉，男人几乎错觉自己摸到了一片湿润。“——小秘密，嗯？”他的指尖邪恶地，带着暗示意味地隔着布料滑了滑那道羞涩的臀缝。

他帮颤颤巍巍的哈利将衬衫下摆塞进裤子里，拉上了他吊带裤后方的拉链，又整理好他的吊带，甚至下床帮哈利取了红色的领结戴好。最后他把双腿发软的男孩儿从床上抱下来，把他放在柔软的地毯上，看着他因难堪和羞耻而浑身颤抖，轻轻凑到他耳边说：“早去早回，哈利。”

哈利习惯性地在他唇角亲了一下，然后拖着虚软的腰腿和酸甜的屁股，打开门走了出去。


	2. 办公室里的麻烦

哈利·波特似乎总是执着于挑战他的教授西弗勒斯·斯内普的神经。

教授近年来在地窖里的生活总是水深火热。虽然熟悉的阴冷环境总是能使他感到放松，但闲来无事时一次又一次执着地钻进他办公室里的格兰芬多男孩儿总是能带给他某一方面的“紧绷”和“僵硬”。谁都不会希望在实验室里忙碌一天，回到家中还要应付一个大麻烦的。

_哦，是吗，西弗勒斯？你确定你不是非常欣赏与享受这份“大麻烦”吗？_

即使他不会承认，抱着一卷卷羊皮纸在他身边忙前忙后的哈利确实是个甜美的麻烦。尤其男孩儿刚从一场“失败”的勾引中抽身，衬衫的领口开到胸线，袖子乱糟糟地挽着，露出麦色的肌理分明的小臂。再往下看，两条美味的大腿从衬衫的下摆底下露出来，白生生地在西弗勒斯的视线里晃着。他试着不要把思维引向危险的方向，回忆之前跪在他床前地毯上的小子连条像样的裤子都没穿，勃起的顶端滴下的透明前液打湿了他的地毯。

哦，这倒是提醒了西弗勒斯，他应该让那男孩儿就这样跪在他膝盖上，为自己未经批准的自我抚慰行为而受罚。西弗勒斯会打他的屁股，让他哽咽痛哭，然后把他压在地毯上，让他用舌头清理干净自己邋遢的痕迹……哈利会扭动着哀求，趴在他的腿上不自觉地磨蹭自己的下体，把他的袍子弄得一塌糊涂。接着他会顺从地跪在地上高翘着屁股，依照他的指示，让那条灵活的赤色舌头沾满淫糜的液体……

西弗勒斯猛地喘了一口气，想要挥去不合时宜的幻想，但眼前有个光着两条腿来回蹭的哈利只会让一切更糟。他勉强集中精神，他必须要把这卷论文批改完毕。拉文克劳的五年级明天就要上魔药课，他不想牺牲早餐用来完成早该做完的工作。

“哈利，你这个麻烦鬼，记得这都要怪你。”西弗勒斯暴躁地嘟囔着，锋利的羽毛笔划破纸面，带起一片纸屑，深红的墨水写在羊皮纸上，就像被刀割破了皮肤流出的鲜血。不过照这位教授的言语习惯来看，这些可怜的羊皮纸确实是在失血痛哭。

“这次冤死在你臭脾气下的是哪个年级的拉文克劳？”教授口中的麻烦鬼把最后一摞羊皮纸放在西弗勒斯的桌子上，漫不经心地问着，猛地向西弗勒斯的怀里靠去。教授的双手反应比想象中要快，他抛下羽毛笔，下意识地伸手去接，可怜的羊皮纸上留下一道红色的墨痕。接着怀里一重，一具散发着舒适的温度的柔韧躯体乖巧地躺在他的双臂之间，西弗勒斯在内心痛苦——也是享受——地叹息：哦，梅林，这个绿眼睛的魔鬼！

绿眼睛的魔鬼在男人的怀里不安分地扭了扭屁股，西弗勒斯嘶声，感觉到那两瓣美好的屁股结结实实地蹭着他的腿根。梅林，当哈利莽撞地跌进他怀里时，衬衫的下摆往上卷起了不少，两个人高温的躯体隔着西弗勒斯的长裤紧紧相贴。

教授发现自己的裤子实在是太紧了，而那些硌得他生疼的拉链只会让这件事更加复杂。

“你这个恶魔……”男人嘶哑地说，把还在故意蹭来蹭去的小子死死钉在腿上，“别胡闹，我没有时间满足你渴望被干到走不了路的意愿。而且如果我没有记错，这个月来我已经被迫延迟了两次论文下发时间了，为所欲为的救世主先生？”他抱怨完，抬起哈利一个劲往他胸口埋的下巴，凑上去吸吮那对艳色的唇瓣。哈利满意地哼哼，齿关被撬开，舌头被勾住大力吸吮，又一下子推回口腔底部。

格兰芬多男孩儿快乐地揽着恋人的脖子，舌根被扯得发麻，舌尖因为在齿间搏斗而肿痛。疼痛和快感造成的效应比任何一种魔药的混合还要奇妙，斯内普的胳膊紧紧勒住他的腰间，就像要把他揉进身体里一样。

这个吻持续了很久，直到哈利不得不扭开头寻求呼吸。西弗勒斯喘着气舔了舔自己的嘴唇，默默收回自己掐在哈利肉臀上的手。

哈利左腿跪在他的椅子上翻了个身，双膝分开，结结实实地跨坐在了教授的腿上。他拦住教授的肩往前一滑，两个人同时惊喘出声，紧绷着肌肉感受勃起紧紧相贴的感觉。西弗勒斯的脑海里炸开了一朵烟花，他痛恨遏制他的高潮的工作和裤子！

但男人的自制力总是要比男孩儿好一些。在哈利忍不住地开始扭动腰臀、让下体在西弗勒斯的裤子上摩擦时，教授的脑海里划过一个妙极的点子。他揽住哈利，让他不得要领的摩擦能够到位一些；另一只手则拿起了桌面上的魔杖。在哈利快乐得断续呻吟的时候，西弗勒斯嘴角勾起一抹邪恶的笑。他的杖尖从哈利的臀间一路滑到囊袋，带着毫不掩饰的邪恶和愉悦，他低声在哈利的耳边念了一个咒语。

喷在耳朵和颈侧的潮热气息伴以恋人低沉性感的声线，挑逗带来的效果直接作用到男孩儿的阴茎上。哈利不由自主地抽抖，下一秒钟，他差一点尖叫出声——

“呃！……”啜泣和哽咽压下了尖叫，变成一声痛苦的喉音。他哆嗦着往下看，突然而至的束缚感来自于一套要命的铁环，他们中的两个紧紧勒住了他的双球，还有一对配在阴茎的根部和冠沟部位。

“……波特先生。”教授用惯有的轻柔嗓音耳语，“做错事的坏孩子需要惩罚，而不是……奖励。”

他隔着衬衫掐住了哈利的腰侧，把他从膝盖上抱了起来，放在双腿间的地面上。冰冷的感觉让男孩儿双腿发抖，他盈满泪水的绿眼睛往上看去，模糊不清的视线读不出男人邪恶的表情。

“好孩子。”

他评价道，魔杖杖尖顶在男孩微张的艳红嘴唇上，用一个口球封住了那些诱人的呻吟。最后，西弗勒斯愉悦地重新捡起羽毛笔，继续批改那些此时成为了“乐趣”的论文。

_在全部完成之前，_ 教授愉快地想着，目光不经意般划过哈利噙着泪的眼睛和颤抖的大腿， _我将享受一段美妙的时光。_


	3. 男友的长袍

计时魔法的光柱流散最后一缕色彩，坩埚中的魔药终于到了收汁的结尾。西弗勒斯放松而疲倦地叹了口气，在第5个气泡爆裂的瞬间同时均匀洒下3样粉末状材料。搅拌棒逆时针搅拌4圈半，疏导的魔力使粉末完美融合在泥浆般的药液中，他拿起早先准备好的高纯度水晶瓶进行收尾工作。

这剂魔药是一种解毒魔药的简化版，如果试验成功，它应当可以修复原版只能口服的缺陷。为了这次实验，他已经在实验室里渡过了两周时光，只有凌晨前才会匆匆忙忙回到卧室睡觉。西弗勒斯端起瓶子凝视，荒唐的黄色泥浆状魔药在内壁上一滴不挂，这正是魔药中的全部材料达到了完美融合的表现。

魔药大师满意地勾起嘴角，匆匆核实了手札上记下的实验细节，将装出的两瓶黄色魔药收在柜子中。他挥动魔杖随手显现了时间，6：30pm，如果他没有猜错，这个时间哈利应该已经在办公室里咬着羽毛笔头疼他的论文了。

想起“惨遭冷落”两周之久的年轻恋人，西弗勒斯嘴角的弧度并没有松懈。他收起手札，将坩埚和实验用具送去清洗，打开从早上起就紧紧锁住的大门走了出去。魔法窗户在会客厅里投下虚幻的美好阳光，哈利的长袍、领带和书包乱七八糟地仍在沙发上，鞋子歪歪扭扭地丢在门口，会客厅侧翼的厨房里则传来刀具和案板接触的声音。

男人顿了顿，先到书房放下手札，接着回到卧室打算洗个澡换掉身上沾染药液的长袍。卧室的床上胡乱地丢着少年的长裤和衬衫，看样子哈利也洗了个澡。西弗勒斯把长袍丢进脏衣篮，调开了热水。他没有选择泡澡，只是简单地洗了洗因为实验而更加油腻的头发。

舒服的热水澡让腹中空空的感觉更加实体，精神上的舒缓则勾带出了两周以来被无情抑制的另一方面需求。男人换上另一件长袍，决定去看看厨房里的伴侣——顺便从对方身上索取一些“抚慰”和“满足”。

厨房是这间位于地窖的教师住所里最后一间拥有魔法窗户的房间。西弗勒斯走进开放式的房间，哈利正蹲在地上认真地操作烤箱。看来今晚已经有一方面的欲望可以被满足了。男人漫不经心地想，看着恋人戳下烤箱的启动键，理了理身上的袍子站起身。

“晚上好，西弗勒斯。终于舍得跟实验说拜拜了？”哈利歪着头问，他双手抱怀，看起来心情似乎不错。

“实际上，我完成了最后一遍核实。”西弗勒斯轻柔地说，眼睛还盯着哈利的长袍看，“接下来只需要进行临床测试，就可以向对角巷的药店和医疗翼供应新魔药了。”他说话的过程中眼神片刻也没从哈利的身上移开，男孩儿别扭地用左手提了提右肩的衣领，这才阻止厚重的丝绸从光滑的肩膀上溜下去。西弗勒斯挑了挑眉毛，将推测移为既定的事实。

“哦，是吗？恭喜。”哈利说，感到有些莫名的窘迫，他蜷了蜷赤裸地贴在地面上的脚趾，继续问道：“Wanna have dinner with me?*”

西弗勒斯颔首。“My pleasure. 不过比起这个，哈利。”他说，向男孩儿走了几步，身高差让哈利必须要仰起头才可以看着他的双眼。“我有充分利用相信……波特先生现在身穿的这件长袍，并不属于位于此处的衣柜里他所有权使用的那一部分。”他伸手帮男孩儿整理了一下过长的袖子，让那双有力而消瘦的胳膊不至于继续在灿烂的阳光下吸引他的注意力。“相反，”他继续，“这可能是他教授的那部分里的一件……被中意者。我可否询问是什么让你挑选了这件长袍？”

哈利的脸有一点发红，在魔法幻化的灿烂阳光下，他那翠色的双眼闪烁着阳光下湖水的光明，波光粼粼引人入胜。阳光亲吻他脸上可爱的细小绒毛，爱抚他微方的下巴和俊美的颌角，西弗勒斯的目光追随它们一路滑下凸出性格的锁骨，停留在衣领造成的阴影之处。哈利不自在地拎了拎衣领，清了清嗓子，故作镇定地回道：“我以为你不会在意向恋人出借一件衣服？”

西弗勒斯的视线扫过在黑袍的衬托下尤其白嫩的小腿和双脚，漫不经心地回敬：“啊，如果他没有私自盗走我最属意的一件贴身长袍的话。”

哈利的脸上浮出一些羞窘的可爱红斑来。“这并不是盗走，至少它最终还是要为你服务的。”他伶牙俐齿地顶嘴，垂下在胸前交叠的双臂，尽力无视年长的巫师为那纤瘦胳膊消失在袍袖之中流露的遗憾眼神。

可惜他无法看到自己，假使他照一照镜子，就会发现自己的脸颊和脖子红成了什么样。西弗勒斯暗暗想，又向前走了一步，哈利被他压迫得不得不退到平摊的流洗台边，后腰顶着大理石的台沿。“为我服务？”男人玩味地重复，手指在光滑的下巴上来回摸索了几下，以一种类似挑逗的语气问，“你知道是哪一种服务吗，哈利？如果不清楚，我建议你不要过早下了定义。”

男孩儿疑惑地眨了眨眼，不明白西弗勒斯是如何将话题跳转到这个角度。年长的巫师上前，身体和男孩儿的紧紧相贴；他的左手堪称温柔地搂住哈利的腰，右手则顺着丝滑的布料摸到挺翘的臀部，手指用力，将布料顶进男孩儿柔软的臀缝间。哈利下意识地绷紧肌肉挽留它，下一刻为这一连串的动作中可能隐含的暗示红得更加彻底了。

“可是……”他喘着气说，柔软的吐息喷在男人的颈部，双腿不由自主地轻微磨蹭，“你还没有吃晚饭，我……我烤了一只鸡。”

西弗勒斯叹了一口气。“你没有听懂，愚蠢的男孩儿？”他用的称呼比起训斥更像是爱意的谴责，双手配合着拉起对矮个男孩儿来说过长的袍子，干爽的手掌终于贴上了柔滑的皮肤；两个人同时吐出了一口气。“我不需要晚餐，那可以放在一会儿解决，如果你仍然有力气。”他说，侧过头啃咬哈利的耳壳，把潮热的气息全部吹进他的耳朵。“现在，我更想要……这个。”

感受到那只手隔着长袍的丝绸布料潜进他的臀缝之间，在后穴的位置暧昧而挑逗地揉了揉，哈利无法自制地兴奋了起来。他喘着气，手攀到西弗勒斯的肩上紧紧扣住他，膝盖则向上抬起，整条腿贴着男人的腿磨蹭。“哦……做你想做的，西弗……”

“我当然会的。”西弗勒斯说，手撩开长袍下摆继续往上摸去。正如又超出他意料之中，哈利在沐浴后选择浑身赤裸地穿上他的睡衣，此刻他除了这件剪裁考究的长袍外完全浑身赤裸。男人的手在哈利的屁股上又掐又捏，蹂躏着两瓣柔软的臀肉，右腿的膝盖则分开男孩儿的双腿压了进去。哈利已经完全被他压在了流洗台边，双膝分开，袍子被撩起到腰间，整个下半身都光溜溜的任由西弗勒斯玩弄。

“你不觉得……”哈利微微地喘气，下身毫无廉耻地在男人结实的大腿上蹭着，丝绸美好的触感让他呻吟出声。“你不觉得……”

“什么？”西弗勒斯问，他伸手把长袍从哈利的肩上拉了下来，头埋在他的颈窝舔舐着哈利的肩颈。

哈利把头歪向另一侧，任由男人从舔吻变成啃咬，他艰难地问道：“你不觉得、你该……该把衣服脱了……？”

西弗勒斯含着他的锁骨模糊不清地说：“不需要。”

接着，他抬起哈利的一条腿，缠在了自己的腰间。

……

……

……

……

最后一波液体肆意地灌满狭隘湿热的甬道，哈利瘫软在流洗台上喘气，茫然地试图把飘飞的神志捞回身体。西弗勒斯撑着流洗台的台沿喘息，狂暴的余韵逐渐化成柔和舒服的细流在身体里游走，他伸手揽紧了瘫软在怀里的肉体。

哈利空茫地转过头问：“你还……不打算、出去？”他摆了一下臀，想要退开，但西弗勒斯揽得太紧了。

“这里可是厨房。”西弗勒斯勾唇说，“你打算让我留在你里面的东西滴得到处都是？还是说，”他拍了拍哈利的屁股，男孩儿条件反射地绷紧了肌肉，绞得还插在里面的男人闷哼了一声。“还是说你打算……自己夹紧？”

哈利的脸变成了某种通红的颜色，他把头转了回去，发软的双手撑在台子上，让自己向后靠进恋人的怀里。“那还是算了。”他抱怨地蹭了蹭男人，“我不想以后每次做饭的时候都要为想起这个而脸红，如果被赫敏问起发生了什么，我该要怎么回答啊。”

“诚实地告诉她。”西弗勒斯按摩着哈利的腰，若有所思地说，“这样她下次就会学会什么该好奇，而什么不该。”

哈利完全不想说话了。他翻了个白眼，靠在西弗勒斯身上，懒洋洋地说：“厚脸皮的老混蛋。”

西弗


End file.
